1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to flotation apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for an inflatable flotation device for use in a swimming or wading pool and having a removable canopy for facilitating entry into and exit from the flotation device.
2. Background Art
The prior art is directed to methods and apparatus for inflatable flotation devices having a canopy or awning employed for blocking direct sunlight.
Inflatable flotation devices intended for use by persons and comprised of inflatable plastic materials such as polyvinylchloride (hereinafter xe2x80x9cPVCxe2x80x9d) sheeting and having, for example, an inflatable ring construction including appropriate air valves and a plastic bottom surface are known in the art. These inflatable flotation devices are typically employed in swimming and wading pools which contain water sufficient to enable the flotation device with a person seated therein to float on the water.
Likewise, devices intended to shade people from the direct rays of the sun are also known in the art. For example, several aquatic lounge and floatation devices have been known. These devices are designed to float within a larger body of water such as a swimming pool, pond, lake or the like. For example, one known device is an aquatic lounge having a pair of generally parallel, spaced-apart longitudinally extending buoyant members intended to float in a swimming pool or the like. The aquatic lounge includes a head rest having a small canopy for shading the face of an individual resting on the lounge. The shade canopy is attached to the head rest via a plurality of threaded mechanical fasteners. The aquatic lounge also includes a serving tray attachment having a small canopy positioned there over for protecting, for example, soft drinks from direct sun light on warm days.
Another known device is a recreational floating apparatus typically used by small children with the assistance of an adult. This device is also an aquatic floatation mechanism which includes a circular foamed plastic float, a supporting fabric seat and an attached frame collapsible canopy. The supporting seat is adapted to support a small child or infant in an upright position. The collapsible canopy is adapted to partially cover the person in the floating apparatus to provide protection from the sun. A third known device includes a similar floatation device which can serve as a seat and includes an umbrella shade mechanism positioned directly over the floatation portion of the device. Yet another similar device discloses an umbrella support for attachment to a recreation floatation device such as a large inter-tube-tube equipped with seats. The umbrella support includes a socket for mounting the support shaft of a sun shade umbrella therein.
Another device is characterized by an inflatable raft-like floatation device for use in, for example, a swimming pool. The raft-like device includes a series of communicating compartments wherein an outermost compartment pair is extendedly formed into a sun shade support. A sun shade having a fixed portion and an adjustable portion is affixed to the sun shade support. Another known device discloses a floating sun shield which has a rectangular floating frame and an arched sun shield canopy mounted over the rectangular floating frame. The floating frame can be comprised of polyvinylchloride and the sun shield canopy can be preferably formed of nylon fabric or similar materials. The arched portion of the canopy can include structural support rods. Many other sun shade type devices are also known in the art and are used typically with, for example, lounge chairs or the like. These sun shade type devices are also removable and replaceable but only via mechanical attachment means.
From the foregoing, it is clear that many flotation devices for use in a swimming pool or other water containing structure known in the prior art include a canopy or umbrella component intended to shade persons including children from the sun. However, an inflatable flotation device exhibiting a construction entirely comprised of polyvinylchloride sheeting and including an inflatable floating chamber having a bottom plastic seat including penetrations for a person""s legs, and a pair of inflatable arches which form a canopy or awning over the person, the inflatable arches being conveniently removably attached to the inflatable floating chamber without any mechanical attachment means, has not been known.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an inflatable flotation device comprised entirely of polyvinylchloride sheeting and which includes an inflatable floating chamber having a bottom plastic seat including a pair of penetrations for extending a person""s legs there through, and a pair of inflatable arches which form a canopy over the person where the inflatable arches including the canopy are conveniently removably attached or hinged for easy access to the inflatable floating chamber by hook and loop fasteners.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides a new and improved inflatable flotation device typically used by persons in a swimming or wading pool and having a removable canopy for facilitating entry into and exit from the flotation device. The feature of being able to withdraw the canopy positioned over an inflatable floating chamber greatly assists a person in entering and exiting the inflatable flotation device. It is noted that the present invention is intended for use by any individual in any age group including children under the care of a caretaker.
In a preferred embodiment, the inflatable flotation device can be fashioned from polyvinylchloride sheeting and includes an inflatable floating chamber. In a preferred embodiment, the inflatable floating chamber is illustrated as a circular ring shaped component. However, it is to be understood that the selection of the configuration for the inflatable floating chamber is merely exemplary and is not limited to a circular structure. The inflatable floating chamber can assume any of a plurality of configurations including any suitable inflatable surface of appropriate size and shape such as, for example, an inflatable raft having a rectangular, square, triangular, polygonal or other suitable shape. The inflatable floating chamber shown in the preferred embodiment illustrates a circular donut-shape and serves to provide buoyancy to the flotation device in water. In order to support the weight of a person, the inflatable floating chamber includes a bottom seat having a pair of penetrations formed therein. The penetrations serve to enable the person to pass their legs through the bottom seat so that the person can be comfortably positioned within the flotation device. This design also enables the person to stand upright in the pool.
Further, a pair of inflatable arches are affixed to a top surface of the inflatable floating chamber.
Each inflatable arch includes a forward terminal end and a rear terminal end. The rear terminal ends of the pair of inflatable arches can be permanently affixed as by Radio Frequency (RF) welding to the top surface of the inflatable floating chamber. Air is free to pass between the inflatable floating chamber and the pair of inflatable arches because of small holes formed in the top surface of the inflatable floating chamber at the location where the rear terminal ends of the inflatable arches are attached thereto. However, the forward terminal ends of the pair of inflatable arches are attached to the top surface of the inflatable floating chamber as with hook and loop fasteners, and are thus removable. In the alternative, cylindrical receiving wells could be mounted within the inflatable floating chamber for snugly and removably receiving the forward terminal ends of the inflatable arches. A canopy is affixed as by Radio Frequency (RF) welding to the top of each of the inflatable arches for preventing harsh sunlight from shining onto the skin of the person in the inflatable flotation device.
In the preferred embodiment, the forward terminal ends of the pair of inflatable arches and the canopy connected to the inflatable arches can be withdrawn (i.e., partially removed) from the top surface of the inflatable floating chamber. This can be accomplished by separating the hook and loop fasteners attached to (a) the forward terminal ends of the inflatable arches and (b) the top surface of the inflatable floating chamber. Likewise, the hook and loop fasteners can be reunited to reposition the canopy over the inflatable floating chamber. The canopy includes an inflatable tubular frame structure. However, the canopy can be modified to include a plurality of separate horizontal air chambers to facilitate structural integrity. Air inlet and exhaust valves are located in the bottom surface of the inflatable floating chamber and in the inflatable tubular frame structure of the canopy. Mounted on the top surface of the inflatable floating chamber is an inflatable back support for supporting the back of the person. In flotation devices specifically designed for children, a combination squeeze bar and whistle are also mounted to the top surface of the inflatable floating chamber for entertaining a child while seated therein.
The present invention is generally directed to an inflatable flotation device typically used by persons in a swimming or wading pool and having a removable canopy for facilitating entry into and exit from the flotation device. In its most fundamental embodiment, the inflatable flotation device includes an inflatable floating chamber for providing buoyancy in water. A bottom seat is provided for supporting a person. The bottom seat includes a pair of penetrations formed therein for enabling the person to extend their legs through the bottom seat. A pair of inflatable arches are removably attached to the inflatable floating chamber and a canopy is affixed to the inflatable arches for blocking sunlight. At least one of the inflatable arches is removable from the inflatable floating chamber for facilitating entry into and exit from the inflatable floating chamber.
An alternative embodiment of the inflatable flotation device having a removable canopy exhibits a construction in which the canopy is fully detachable from the inflatable floating chamber. In the alternative embodiment, the forward terminal ends and the rear terminal ends of each of the inflatable arches are attached to the top surface of the inflatable floating chamber as with hook and loop fasteners. In the alternative, cylindrical receiving wells could be mounted within the inflatable floating chamber for snugly and removably receiving the forward terminal ends and the rear terminal ends of the inflatable arches. Thus, both the forward terminal ends and the rear terminal ends of the inflatable arches are fully detachable from the top surface of the inflatable floating chamber. Further, a second air inlet and exhaust valve is positioned to inflate each of the inflatable arches and the inflatable cross-frame element of the canopy.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention, by way of example.